


Плохой взгляд на хорошее воспитание

by torri_jirou



Category: Antic Cafe, Moi Dix Mois
Genre: Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тошия возвращался домой на автопилоте. Что не так с его новыми очками, он не знал, но смотреть через них было мучительно. Окружающие предметы не имели четких границ, вдали все вообще расплывалось. Да еще голова разболелась и чем дальше, тем сильнее. Поэтому, подходя к дому, Тошия не выдержал и снял очки - дойти осталось совсем немного, как-нибудь не заблудится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плохой взгляд на хорошее воспитание

Тошия возвращался домой на автопилоте. Что не так с его новыми очками, он не знал, но смотреть через них было мучительно. Окружающие предметы не имели четких границ, вдали все вообще расплывалось. Да еще голова разболелась и чем дальше, тем сильнее. Поэтому, подходя к дому, Тошия не выдержал и снял очки — дойти осталось совсем немного, как-нибудь не заблудится. Наощупь набрал код домофона, не глядя ткнул кнопку своего седьмого этажа в лифте, а дойти по коридору до квартиры он и с закрытыми глазами смог бы.  
Дверь оказалась не заперта. Тошия не столько удивился тому, что Каору пришел домой раньше него, сколько обрадовался, что не надо возиться с ключом.  
— Что за черт?! – удивился Тошия, навернувшись в прихожей о высокие сапоги, — У нас что, гости?  
Но в квартире было странно темно и тихо. Только из спальни доносились какие-то невнятные звуки.  
"Сюрприз?" — обрадовался Тошия и на цыпочках направился в спальню.  
Жалобный, полный невыносимой муки стон заставил его замереть на месте.  
— Не надо! Пожалуйста, перестаньте! — голос сорвался на рыдания.  
Воздух рассек резкий свист, завершившийся хлестким звуком удара и новым страдальческим возгласом:  
— О, не надо больше! Умоляю Вас, остановитесь!  
В ответ раздался вкрадчивый мужской голос, в котором, однако, явственно звучали металлические ноты:  
— Я остановлюсь, когда ты усвоишь, что рок-музыка — это серьезно. Недостаточно просто играть на гитаре. Важно все: соответствие музыкальной концепции визуальному образу, пластика, продуманный имидж и манера поведения в обычной жизни. А ты. Скакал. По сцене. В носках. Разного. Цвета.  
Последние слова сопровождались размеренными звуками ударов и вскриками.  
От стонов и рыданий у Тошии звенело в ушах и никак не получалось опознать мужской голос. Наконец, он набрался решимости и сделал шаг к спальне. Дрожащими руками отодвинул створки двери и замер на месте, не в силах пошевелиться.  
Если бы голова Тошии не кружилась и не болела от непривычных очков, сердце не было затуманено ужасными подозрениями, а глаза — слезами ревности, то взору его открылось бы изумительное зрелище.  
Спальня была освещена множеством свечей. На широкой кровати стоял на четвереньках обнаженный... юноша. Да, несмотря на девичьи миловидные черты и хрупкую фигуру, это был юноша. Нежность кожи оттенял бледно-розовый шелк простыней, и юноша был похож на изысканную куклу, которую взбалмошный хозяин прихотливо изогнул, повинуясь жестокому капризу. Длинные светлые волосы почти закрывали заплаканное лицо, шелковой волной спадали на руки, стянутые черной атласной лентой от локтей до запястий. Шею туго обхватывал кожаный ошейник с кружевной оторочкой. От ошейника тянулся тонкий витой поводок. Яркие полосы на спине юноши только сильнее подчеркивали фарфоровую белизну кожи.  
А рядом с кроватью стоял... мужчина. Да, несмотря на тщательно завитые волосы, кружевные перчатки и длинное платье, это был мужчина. Его черные кудри рассыпались по плечам, мешаясь с пенным кружевом воротника. На губах мужчины играла сладострастно-восхищенная улыбка. В одной руке он держал поводок, обмотав его вокруг ладони. В другой его руке была короткая плетка из множества крученых ремешков и с резной рукоятью из слоновой кости.  
Словно ставя точки в конце предложения, мужчина каждую свою фразу завершал ударом плети по спине и бедрам юноши. Тот вздрагивал всем телом, сжимался, но уклониться от ударов был не в силах — его щиколотки обхватывали такие же, как ошейник, кожаные с кружевом браслеты, а витые шнуры притягивали ноги к специальным петлям на краю кровати.  
Но, к сожалению, все эти изысканные подробности Тошия был не в состоянии увидеть.  
Он понимал одно: в их с Каору квартире, на их с Каору кровати, два человека занимаются вполне очевидным делом, и ни один из этих двоих не является Тошией. То, что среди этих двоих может не быть Каору, ему как-то не пришло в голову.  
— Сволочь ты, — сказал Тошия, делая шаг в комнату.  
Парочка замерла. Ну, хоть совесть есть, могли бы и не остановиться.  
— Какая же ты сволочь. А говорил-то, говорил. Я тебе верил, между прочим...  
Он был готов услышать в ответ извинения, оправдания, даже ругательства, но только не вопрос: "А ты кто?", заданный наглым мальчишеским голосом.  
— Даже так... Что ж, хорошо! — Тошия развернулся и вышел. Яростно толкнул плечом дверную створку, так что она перекосилась и застряла в пазах.  
— Вот гад! — возмутился ему вслед блондин, — Мало того, что в чужую квартиру приперся, он еще выеживается.  
— Мне думается, это не он «приперся», а кто-то забыл закрыть дверь, — спокойно возразил мужчина. — И потом, Бо, что за слова? Сколько раз я тебе говорил следить за своим языком? Ты совершенно не хочешь ничему учиться.  
Мужчина отпустил поводок, подошел к старинному комоду возле стены и выбрал вместо плетки тонкий прут расщепленного бамбука.  
— Простите меня, Мана-сама, — поник головой Бо, — Но ведь его сюда никто не звал! Зачем лезть в чужой дом, даже если он не заперт!  
— Это еще не повод вульгарно выражаться, — спокойно ответил Мана и трижды вытянул прутом по худенькой попке.  
При каждом ударе Бо тонко вскрикивал и вскидывал голову как жеребенок. Мана не удержался и с удовольствием стеганул еще раз, хотя бранных слов было только три.  
— За незапертую дверь, — объяснил он на удивленный взгляд Бо.  
— Хорошо, что не за сломанную, — съязвил мальчишка и немедленно схлопотал шлепок.  
— Ну, что, продолжим? — предложил Мана, растирая ладонями следы ударов на ягодицах.  
— Ага, давайте! — обрадовался Бо и вдруг смутился, — Мана-сама, а Вы можете... повторить ту часть... про соответствие музыкальной концепции визуальному образу? Это так возбуждает. И, вообще, — тут Бо совершенно смешался, опустил голову, спрятав за волосами восхитительный румянец, — Мне жутко нравится Ваш голос. Он такой… сексуальный.  
— Для тебя, мой мальчик, — Мана нежно поцеловал ямочки на пояснице, — я готов повторить все что угодно. Как руки, не затекли?  
— Нет, вполне удобно. А можно мне еще вишенку?  
— Конечно, — Мана обошел кровать и присел рядом с Бо.  
Осторожно промокнул батистовым платочком влажные от слез ресницы, потом взял с тарелки на прикроватном столике вишенку и стал дразнить Бо: подносил к самым губам и отдергивал в последний момент. Мана невольно залюбовался, как "его мальчик" трогательно вытягивает губы, и упустил ягоду.  
Бо раздавил вишню губами, по подбородку побежала бордовая струйка. Сорвавшиеся капли растеклись яркими пятнами на простыне.  
— Кажется, обычной порки кому-то сегодня совершенно недостаточно, — очень ласково произнес Мана.  
Бо счастливо улыбнулся и жалобно прошептал:  
— Простите меня, Мана-сама, я больше никогда-никогда не буду так делать. Трахните меня уже поскорее, а? Пожалуйста.

Тошия летел по коридору и в сердцах лупил кулаком по стенам. Не глядя, шарахнул по кнопке вызова лифта, и тут рядом раздался смутно знакомый голос:  
— Добрый вечер, Хара-сан. Были в гостях на нашем этаже?  
Тошия оглянулся и увидел чью-то фигуру рядом с собой, тоже смутно знакомую. Пришлось достать из сумки ненавистные очки.  
Соседка с пятого этажа, очаровательная и энергичная старушка, добровольная помощница муниципалитета по всем коммунальным вопросам, смотрела на него с одобрительной улыбкой.  
— Как хорошо, что вы стали дружить с соседями. А то все в разъездах, да на гастролях, — старушка вошла в лифт. — Вы едете?  
Тошия посмотрел на цифру рядом с кнопкой — пятый этаж.  
— Да нет, спасибо, я пешком.  
Тошия подождал, пока за соседкой закроется дверь лифта, и помчался к себе, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки:  
— Каору, я сейчас такое видел! Представляешь, кто в нашем доме живет?!


End file.
